Switched Species
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ryou traps Kisshu and Ichigo in a different dimension, and they fall asleep. But when they wake up, they discover something VERY interesting...


**Switched Species**

Ichigo was a cat again, and was currently wandering around a park. Everything looked different at her size, so she had no clue where she was. _It's not like there's anyone at home anyways, _she thought.

It was nighttime by the time she reached a bench, but she saw that there was someone on the bench. Going over, she saw that it was Kisshu, and he looked actually peaceful, staring up at the sky. "Nya?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu looked down, startled, and said, "Hi kitty." He noticed the bow on her tail, and asked, "Are you lost?"

Ichigo nodded, then jumped onto his lap. She rubbed him, and he asked, "Would you like to come home with me?"

"Nya," Ichigo said, nodding. Kisshu smiled. "That's great, I always wanted a kitten," he said happily. He picked her up, and teleported.

To both of their surprise, they landed in a sunny field. "Uh…. where are we?" Kisshu asked.

"Myuu?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu sighed. "I don't know what happened, but I guess we should go- even though it's pretty here," he said. He tried to teleport, but nothing happened. He tried again- same result. "I think something trapped us in here," he commented. Ichigo's ears drooped. Kisshu noticed and said, "It's okay, kitty. Come on, let's go find some place to sleep."

"Myuu," Ichigo said. She pointed to a large tree, and Kisshu said, "Good idea." He headed over to the tree, and when he got there, set Ichigo down and stretched out in the shade. Ichigo curled up next to him, and fell asleep. Kisshu drifted off soon after.

_**Meanwhile, back on Earth: **_Lettuce was headed to the basement of Café Mew Mew when she heard Ryou and Keiichiro fighting about something. Normally Lettuce would have tactfully gone away, but she had come to find out why Ichigo had disappeared, and decided to start eavesdropping.

"Ryou, that was crazy!" Keiichiro said.

"Trapping Kisshu in another dimension so he can't attack or convince Ichigo to love him is crazy?" Ryou asked. "How so?"

"Because he took Ichigo with him, you idiot," Keiichiro said. "She's in cat form, but there's about ten million times more of a chance she'll fall for him now."

"Well, then they can both stay in that dimension," Ryou said. "You're always telling me the team doesn't need Ichigo to succeed."

Lettuce heard what sounded like Keiichiro smacking Ryou, and hightailed it out of there. She left the Café, and went straight to Ichigo's house to get the portal machine, knowing Ichigo's parents weren't home. She took the spare key out from under the 'Welcome' mat, and unlocked the door. She went in and locked it behind her, then went to Ichigo's room, and took the portal machine. Then she set it to teleport her to the Cyniclons' ship.

When she landed in the main room, she heard Pai shout, "WHERE _WERE _YOU!?"

Lettuce nervously followed the sound of Pai's voice, and knocked on a door. It was flung open a minute later, and Pai immediately looked shocked. "Lettuce?" he asked.

"Ryou trapped Kisshu and Ichigo in a separate dimension," Lettuce said. "I came here after finding that out. I don't know anything else, though."

"That explains why Kisshu's not here….." Pai sighed. "But why did he trap Ichigo?"

"It was a mistake; he didn't know Kisshu had Ichigo because she's in cat form again," Lettuce said. "And Kisshu might not know he has Ichigo either."

"Ichigo can turn into a cat?" Pai asked.

"Yes," Lettuce said. "Should we try to find them?"

"Yeah," Pai said. "Come with me."

Lettuce followed him back into his lab, and they got to work on finding Kisshu and Ichigo.

_**Back with Kisshu and Ichigo: **_When they woke up, they noticed the sun was setting, and that Ichigo had turned back to normal. Just one small problem- "Kisshu? Why are you a kitten?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu looked at himself, and freaked out- he had turned into a kitten with dark green fur. He also had a dark red ribbon around his neck. "Kisshu, you're so KAWAII!" Ichigo said happily, picking him up and cuddling him.

"_Me being 'kawaii' is NOT helping us get out of here," _Kisshu said disgruntledly. _"Although I think we switched powers or something; you've got Cyniclon ears."_

Ichigo stopped giggling, and felt her ears. Her eyes widened; Kisshu was right. "Great…." she sighed gloomily.

"_Is there something wrong with having pointy ears?" _Kisshu asked.

"No, I just think you look better with them than I would," Ichigo said. "They look cute on you. Although now that you're a kitten, you're about ten times cuter than you were as a Cyniclon."

"_Is that why you're cuddling me?" _Kisshu asked.

"I can't help it, you're the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Ichigo said.

"_Maybe you can teleport us out of here," _Kisshu suggested.

"I don't know how to teleport," Ichigo said.

"_Form a clear image of where you want to go in your mind, then imagine yourself there," _Kisshu said.

Ichigo stood up, cradling Kisshu in her arms, and formed a picture of Lettuce in her mind. Then she imagined herself standing next to Lettuce, Kisshu in her arms. Suddenly it felt like she couldn't breathe, but two seconds later, she could breathe again, and she opened her eyes to see Lettuce and Pai staring at her in shock.

"Ichigo?" Lettuce asked.

"Hi," Ichigo said.

"Why are you a Cyniclon, and where's Kisshu?" Pai asked.

"The dimension we somehow ended up in caused us to switch species, and since I was a kitten when it happened, Kisshu became a kitten too- the world's cutest kitten," Ichigo said. "He's in my arms."

Pai came over and looked at Kisshu, who looked back sadly. Lettuce came over and said, "You're right, he is a cute kitten. Especially with the little ribbon."

"Is there some way of reversing this?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know," Pai said. "I don't know what dimension you were sent to; Blondie did this."

"Then we need to go chat with him," Ichigo said. "Let's go."

"Uh… okay," Pai said. He took Lettuce's shoulder, and teleported, followed by Ichigo.

They landed in the basement, where Ryou and Keiichiro were fighting again. They looked up as Pai and Ichigo teleported in, and Ryou's jaw dropped. "Ichigo, what happened to you?" he asked.

"That dimension you trapped me and Kisshu in caused us to switch species," Ichigo said. "So now I'm a Cyniclon, and he's a kitten. How do we reverse this?"

"Uh…." Ryou said uncomfortably.

"Let me guess, you have no clue why this happened or how to reverse it," Lettuce said.

"Um…. something like that….." Ryou said.

"Great…." Ichigo sighed. "Although teleporting is cool."

Keiichiro sighed and said, "We'll start trying to figure this out. Pai, do you want to help?"

"If you can keep Blondie from killing me or something," Pai said.

"If he tries anything, he can get hit by my attack," Lettuce said.

Ryou looked nervous as Pai said, "Thanks." He turned to Ichigo and said, "I have some pills that will change your ears, so you can go home if you want." He snapped his fingers, and a bottle of small white pills appeared. "Take one every ten hours, and your ears will stay human," he said.

"K, thanks," Ichigo said. She put the bottle in her pocket, and asked, "Can Kisshu come?"

"Sure," Pai said. "I'll be here anyways."

"Great!" Ichigo said happily. She teleported to her room.

When she landed, she turned on the light and put Kisshu down on her bed. "Should we go to sleep for a while?" she asked him.

"_Yeah, I'm tired," _Kisshu said. Ichigo took off her shoes, and climbed into bed, lying back as Kisshu curled up next to her. She turned off the light, and they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Ichigo woke up before Kisshu, and looked at him. He was still curled up in a little ball, sleeping. She carefully sat up, and started petting him gently. Kisshu started purring softly, and Ichigo smiled as she petted him.

A while later, Kisshu started to wake up, and Ichigo noticed. "Did you sleep well, Kisshu?" she asked.

"_Yeah…." _Kisshu said, yawning. _"I'm hungry; what do cats eat?"_

"Fish and milk," Ichigo said. "Would you like some tuna?"

"_Okay," _Kisshu said.

Ichigo picked him up and went downstairs to the kitchen, then set him down on the counter and opened a cabinet. She got out a can of tuna and opened it, then set it in front of Kisshu, who sniffed it, then started eating. Ichigo got herself some bread and butter, and sat down to eat as well.

As she and Kisshu were finishing, Ichigo's cell phone rang, and she picked up. "Moshi moshi?" she said.

"_Ichigo, we might have figured something out; can you come to the Café?" _Keiichiro asked.

"We're on our way," Ichigo said, and hung up. "Kisshu, we have to go now," she told the little kitten on her counter.

Kisshu sighed, and Ichigo picked him up and teleported to the basement of Café Mew Mew.

Keiichiro, Pai, and Ryou were down there, and Pai said, "Good, you're here. We've created something that should switch you two back to your normal species."

"Good," Ichigo said. "Although I'm going to miss teleporting."

"Well, that's another thing," Keiichiro said. "This process is going to let you both keep one of your abilities from when you were switched. We're not sure what you'll get to keep, but there's a chance that you'll still be able to teleport."

Ichigo perked up, but Kisshu wasn't too happy with that idea. Pai noticed, and said, "Kisshu, you might get claws."

Kisshu perked up a little, and said, _"That sounds nice, I can claw Blondie!"_

"What gives you that idea?" Ryou asked disgruntledly.

"What did he say?" Pai asked.

"He said, "That sounds nice, I can claw Blondie," Ichigo said. "Kisshu's right, claws are good for people you don't like."

Keiichiro sighed and said, "Can we turn you back now?"

"Sure," Ichigo said.

"K, set Kisshu down, and he has to stay still," Keiichiro said. Pai was getting out something that looked like a laser gun.

Ichigo set Kisshu down, and Pai pointed the laser gun at them, then pressed a button. A red light enveloped them, and they started to change. Then the light flashed, and when it faded, Kisshu and Ichigo were back to normal.

"That's a relief," Kisshu commented. "I don't really like being a kitten."

"Neither do I," Ichigo said. "Do you have claws?"

Kisshu looked down at his hands. "I don't know," he said. "It doesn't look like it."

"Imagine claws coming out of your fingers, and see if that works," Ichigo said.

Kisshu concentrated, and then felt his fingertips change. Looking at them, he saw he had claws. "This is cool!" Kisshu said happily.

Pai sighed and went to Ichigo, then asked, "Do you want me to see if you can still teleport?"

"Yes please," Ichigo said.

Pai put a hand on her forehead, and said, "Yeah, you can still teleport."

"YAY!" Ichigo said happily. "Well, that should take care of my being late all the time!"

Pai suddenly looked like he had thought of something, and asked, "Kisshu, are you still able to teleport?"

Kisshu looked at him, then teleported behind Ichigo, causing her ears and tail to pop out, and said, "Yeah, why?"

"I just wanted to make sure Ichigo's ability to teleport wasn't actually your ability," Pai said.

"Oh…. can I go find someone to claw now?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"Does that mean you gave up on the idea of clawing me?" Ryou asked.

Kisshu got an evil smirk on his face, and Pai said, "Bad move there."

"Kisshu, can I help you claw Blondie?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

"Maybe we should make him run around so we can play 'who gets to claw Blondie first'," Kisshu suggested.

"Or maybe you should put your claws away, and go taste-test my chocolate-raspberry torte," Keiichiro said.

"Chocolate?" Kisshu and Ichigo asked hopefully.

"It's in the kitchen," Keiichiro said. Ichigo and Kisshu teleported off, and Ryou sighed, relieved.

**Well, I hope you all liked it!**


End file.
